The Betrayed Warlord
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Berruum is a Jiralhanae Warlord working for the Banished. After seeing a opportunity to move up in the Banished, he decides to seize the opportunity... Even if it means destroying his former allies. Rated T for Violence, Death, and Profanity. On hold for now.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Halo. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Halo, Microsoft and 343 do.**

 **(Banished Base, 2 weeks before arrival of** _ **Spirt of Fire**_ **.)**

4 squads of Grunts and Brutes picked through the salvage while their commander stood on the cliff above them.

This was Berruum, a Banished Warlord and one of the higher-ranking officers in the Banished.

And if rumor was true, a distant but still related cousin of Atriox, he watched the other banished troops dig through the salvage as a platoon of Elite Rangers and Jump Brutes appeared behind him.

"Commander, we have located a relic…. But we cannot open it correctly…."

One of the Brutes muttered, Berruum slammed his hammer to the ground, a sign he wanted to speak to his men.

"Did you open the relic so we can travel to it?"

Berruum asked, one of the Elite Rangers grunted and walked to his commander, his T-51 Covenant Carbine hummed lightly as he did so.

"Yes, Commander, the Engineers opened it 20 minutes ago…."

The Sangheili muttered, Berruum turned to the Elite Ranger behind him to speak up.

"Order a Lich here, make sure things are ready for my arrival… Atriox wishes for a report later…"

Berruum ordered as the soldiers nodded and ran off, Berruum laughed and smirked.

"Soon, cousin… The Banished will have a new leader later on… And not even you will stop me…"

Berruum said with a smirk, he looked at all of his soldiers, he would carry out his plan soon enough and he would take his cousin down… Even if it killed him later on.

 **(Banished Lich, 10 minutes later.)**

Berruum looked at the Jiralhanae and the Grunts around him, he had 4 Grunt Squads and 3 Elite Rangers, he crossed his arms, his Gravity Hammer was slung across his back as he did so.

"We will be there within 2 minutes, commander… Our troops there will be waiting for you when we touch down…"

Berruum heard the pilot of the Lich tell him before he looked around at the Banished troops around him.

"Make sure the base is secure when we arrive… I want to make sure things are perfect when we arrive there…."

Berruum ordered, he was glade one of Atroix's Chosen weren't in the Lich, he didn't wish for the rest of his inner circle to know of his plan… Though, he guessed his commander and cousin already knew about the plan he had.

"Setting down, commander… All of our troops on sight will be around for you…"

Berruum heard the pilot mutter as the Lich landed, he leapt off the Lich as his troops rushed past him.

"Commander!"

Berruum heard from his troops, he looked around, over 6 dozen or so Banished Brutes, Grunts and Elite Rangers, there was also a dozen or so Hunters, some of the brutes leaned against the various Ghosts, Wraiths or Banished Banshees, he walked through the soldiers around him.

He heard cheers and war cries from his men, he raised his gravity hammer, causing a roar from his entire army.

"I have returned, let's see what spoils of the war that carried on without us!"

Berruum shouted around as the rest of his soldiers surged past him towards the relic in front of him

Berruum walked past his base behind him and into the relic, he looked at the rest of his army, Atroix might have known about his rebellion, but he had no idea on the size of his cousin's army, he looked around the relic as he did so, he had a massive army and he would deal with his cousin in due time.

"Berruum, the inside of the relic is secure, there are no defenses… I don't know if the relic is very important…."

Berruum heard from one of his soldiers, he crossed his arms, he couldn't waste much time on a simple relic, he would have to lead his army to victory soon.

"Any advantage we can secure is an advantage that my cousin doesn't get…. Just secure the relic and bring any supplies we could get… Then destroy any information that Atroix and his inner circle could get…"

Berruum ordered, he didn't have the same language his cousin had, or at the very least, he didn't use it at the moment.

He got a nod from one of the squad leaders under his command as the brute led a squad of grunts into the inner sanctum of the area

"Commander…."

The Brute Warlord heard from one of the Elites under his command, he turned to see an Elite Honor Guard, he didn't know why the Sangheili followed him for being against the fallen, but he guessed the Sangheili Shipmaster had his own reasons for going after Atroix.

"We have to send a report to Atroix…. He wishes to know where we are and why we have traveled away from the area we were assigned to be in."

Berruum heard, he grunted and walked away with the Elite.

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know the first chapter isn't perfect, I am not the best with first chapters. As for Berruum? I got the idea for him after a match on Halo Wars 2 where one of my Warlords took out an entire base on his own. Next chapter will be sometime next week maybe, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
